


Use Your ... Charm

by SparksSeer



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dawn is badass, F/M, but nothing explicit, just so you know, they talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders Johnsons saw his new client for the first time, he realized, that in fact, it wasn't the first time he had seen her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your ... Charm

Dawn came into Anders‘ office with a woman following her.

“Anders, Miranda Smith is here for the meeting.”

Finishing signing some papers, Anders didn’t look up at first when both women had entered his office. Now he stood up, already holding his hand out to shake his new client’s, when he suddenly stopped in the middle of his gesture, his jaw dropping open.

Dawn was confused. Watching Anders and their new client, she noticed a similar reaction on Miranda’s face. The silence was uncomfortable. She felt like she had missed something. Why was Anders behaving so weird? He normally wasn’t like that around clients, especially not around new ones. She bet that Anders did something _Anders-like_ again. Clearing her throat, Dawn asked: “So, um, I just leave it to you then?”

Anders looked at her, as if he only just remembered that the new client was standing in front of him. He finally shook Miranda’s hand and introduced himself.

“Anders Johnsons. Pleased to … meet you.”

“Nice to see you… again.”

Again? Dawn definitely did miss something. The question now was, what did she miss? Dawn sighs and asked:

“So… Can I bring you something? Coffee? Tea?”

Giving her a seemingly relieved smile, Miranda answered her question with coffee, as well as Anders. Seriously, what did she miss? Dawn was quite confused, which went even further when Anders excused himself from their client as soon as Dawn returned with the coffee, dragging her with him back out of his office.

“Anders. Stop it. What are you doing? You have a meeting and this is really not a good way to start it!”

“You need to help me.”

“It’s just a meeting. I am quite sure you can manage that.”

Anders decided, that it was the best to just get it out and said: “I shagged her last night.”

Dawn looked at him with disbelief. “Oh no, you didn’t!”

“Well, I did. Now, help me!”

“You’re seriously are asking me for help because you can’t cope with this situation? That’s so pathetic.”

“She won’t speak with me properly! Make her go away!”

“No.”

“C’mon!”

“You are two grown-ups. I am sure you can manage.” Dawn was annoyed by Anders’ childish behavior. He was managing j:pr or years now, surely he knew something like that would happen sooner or later. Dawn for her part had been waiting for this to see for years now and was enjoying it now. Although she wished that Anders would’ve picked a client with a rather minor importance… But of course Anders didn’t think anything through. To be fair he probably couldn’t have known who he was fucking, but it still satisfied Dawn, seeing Anders unsure like this, for once not knowing what to do or how to behave.

“I _can_ manage! But she is behaving weird!”

“What? Did you disappoint her in bed last night, or what?” Yes, Dawn loved to be the one mocking with Anders for once.

“No! Of course not! How- Why do you get that idea?”

Dawn couldn’t stop herself. She bursted out laughing.

“Oh gosh, that poor woman. And now she’s our client. Well, hopefully she is…”

“Dawn. I am serious. What am I supposed to do now? I wasn’t prepared or that! Make her leave. Tell her anything! Please.” Never, _ever_ had Dawn thought that Anders Johnsons, her boss, would beg her to do something for him. Normally he would just take what he wanted, so it must be serious. But she wasn’t going to let him get away with this just like that. Oh no, Anders had to learn his lesson.

“Aren’t you supposed to be good at talking, especially when it comes to women? She is an important client, and we need her. So what you are gonna do is, behave like an adult and stay serious. I am sure you will manage. Use your … charm.” She gave him her most endearing smile and slightly pushed him towards his office. “Off you go.”, she added with a grin, when she opened the door for him. Anders gave her one last, almost desperate look, before entering his office again. Dawn could hear him say through the doors: “Sorry, Miranda - I can call you by your first name, right? I had to talk to my assistant about some bureaucratic things.”

Smiling to herself, she returned to her desk and flipped through some papers her boss had to sign later. On behalf of j:pr she hoped, of course, that Anders wouldn’t mess this meeting up completely, although she wanted it to be at least a tiny bit awkward for him. God, she wished she could be with him in this meeting to see how he would manage. Dawn sighed and got back to work, answering a couple of emails and making a call to set up a meeting with a different client. By now, the clock showed that already one hour had passed. It seems like Anders is managing after all, Dawn thought. He was such a child at times, always depending on other people, yet he was perfectly able to get every woman he came across to sleep with him. It was ridiculous.

After another thirty minutes the door to Anders’ office opened and a moment later Miranda passed Dawn’s desk, saying goodbye to her and eventually leaving. Dawn only had to wait a couple of seconds before Anders came to her desk, sitting down on the corner of it, looking like he’d belonged there.

“So, you’ve managed at last. Or did you try to make up for last night? Did you have success this time?” Dawn grinned at him.

“Dawn! I am your boss!”

“So…?” She raised her eyebrow.

Anders grumbled something before answering. “The meeting was good. We came to an agreement. No need to worry about it.”

“So you did have success this time. Congratulations!”

“Ye- What?! I am trying to be serious!” Bringing Anders out of his concept clearly was one of the few joys, situations like this brought along.

“Says the one who was begging me to send a client away, just because she was being _difficult_. At least you’re charm still seems to work.”

“Of course it does. I mean look at me.” Anders gestured to his body, giving Dawn a smirk.

“Ah, yes. I see. You truly are a sexbomb. Every woman would fall for you when she sees you.”

“No need to be sarcastic, Dawnsie. I know, I‘m awesome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading, I really hoped you liked it!
> 
> The idea or this OS developed when my friend and I were talking about TAJ, and I felt the need to write it down. I think it was time that, for once, Dawn was the one who made fun out of Anders, and not the other way around.
> 
> I am sorry, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, english is not my native language. I try my best to avoid them. If you see a mistake, please let me know, so I can correct them!


End file.
